


Super Stupid Show 69 - Episode 13 - Many Hard Strategies

by ChaoPatel



Series: SSS 69 [13]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adult Content, Betrayal, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Death, F/F, F/M, Near Death Experiences, Original Character(s), Partner Betrayal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:42:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29200041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaoPatel/pseuds/ChaoPatel
Summary: This is 13th chapter of the series that is called "SSS 69". This is a big troubling event. Find out what it is in this one. (Some viewers may not find this series to be appropriate. So beware!)
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Series: SSS 69 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2141286





	Super Stupid Show 69 - Episode 13 - Many Hard Strategies

Super Stupid Show 69 - Episode 13 - Many Hard Strategies  
Sasam: Previously on Super Stupid Show 69! We had a big visiting tour with Orhen and Jasmine in the Spring Shallow's Pool Area. But Orhen and the others have succeeded with their plan and finally made it finished. Well, it's not finished, it's just charging. And you might be asking why didn't I help them. Well, I didn't want to make the show uninteresting! Now, they don't want me right now since they're in Shindred Palace. Will we finally complete the whole process before someone stops us? Or will the others come to us and defeat us once and for all? Stay tuned for this shitshow!  
(Sasam transported from out of the destination)  
Xenar: Hm...  
(Xenar continues to hold the power source)  
Teras: Xenar, when is the processing going to be done? This is taking forever!  
Xenar: Shut up, Teras. We just have to wait until it will be done. Now, we might need some of your companions to guide this place so no one can stop us.  
Teras: Wow, thanks, Smartass. It's not like I was going to think of that idea. You seem to be the only one who has to be a complete dunce.  
Xenar: Do you have to be rude? Why do you always have to be mean most of the time? Are you on your period?  
Teras: Shut the fuck up! That's why I never get serious right by you.  
???: Cut her some slack. (Orhen appears)  
Orhen: She still has to hold that power source until it is finished.  
Teras: Mother, why are you still wearing your bikini? We're done from that process.  
Orhen: I'm going to go outside. I can sense some substances that is coming around here. So I won't be there for so long.  
Teras: Fine, just don't strain yourself.  
Orhen: You're talking to a mortal God. I will not be defeated. And that's final. I'm going to stop these fools if it's the only thing that is possible.  
(Orhen leaves)  
Teras: My mother is such a Showoff.  
Xenar: Don't be mad. I'm sure you will be fine when this gets done. Speaking of which, you did get Kitlit to keep in charge to guard Tretris and Pain, right?  
Teras: Oh, right. She did fail. I'm going to go see if she's still here.  
Xenar: And make sure the girl is here. I'm pretty sure something took her when she was gone.  
Teras: You mean Rimettar? I thought she was going to stay here. I gotta go check on her quickly.  
(Teras leaves)  
Xenar: You fools will not stop us. There's no way for you to even try. You will have no chance.  
Tretris: This is heavy. Why do I have to hold Jasmine?  
Shiron: Quiet. We might find them around here. And don't be too hasty or try to play around.  
Hethron: Well, I know that we can play around some other time. Just you and me.  
Shiron: Shut your mouth, Hethron! Hethron: She seems to be my new favorite.  
Tretris: What is wrong with you? Why are you so mad?  
Terrance: It's because of what happened to Annie.  
Shiron: You don't understand! I only cared if she was still alive.  
Tretris: Annie was really that special to you?  
Shiron: Listen, I don't want to talk about it. Annie is just a special Angel. That's all I need to say.  
Terrance: You're lying. If you did care about her, you would've give all of your care just like Jasmine did.  
John: Yeah, it seems like you only cared when we were at the Death match.  
Shiron: Just...  
(Shiron remembers a memory of what Annie said to her)  
[Flashback]  
Annie: But... but... you were being mean to me... I don't understand...  
Shiron: That was only the past now! Now it's time for us to get there.  
(The flashback ended)  
Shiron: Fuck you guys! Do you actually think that I don't know what I know?! I keep my own secrets. You don't know a damn thing about me! I have my own precision.  
Terrance: You seem like a marine shooter for words, but you're not good at telling the truth. If Annie said that you were mean to her. I wouldn't think that an Angel would lie. It seems like you're the one who is lying.  
Shiron: Shut up!  
(Shiron points a pistol at Terrance)  
Shiron: You're going to die if you keep this up! I will pull this trigger and end your life! I will make you burn in Hades.  
Terrance: Do it, Bitch! You can't do shit because you know that it is true. You're just scared because you can't tell it yourself. That's what makes you weak.  
Shiron: I... I...  
???: Wow, interesting conversation. Maybe I should join in since there is only a few of you here.  
(Orhen appears and slashes Shiron) Shiron: Aaaaghh...  
(Shiron lays to the ground) Shiron: You... Demon... Tretris: It's that Woman again!  
Orhen: Oh, I don't think I gave you my name. My name is Orhen. I am a mortal God that was here to kill you. Now, you won't be coming until Xenar is done with the process.  
(Orhen points her blade at Terrance, Tretris and John)  
Orhen: Which one will even try?  
Tretris: I'm not letting you kill us! I want to keep Jasmine safe. You will not kill me!  
Orhen: Imbecile. Never learned a way to survive. Now, I want to take on a powerful opponent that is not this fool.  
Terrance: I'll take you on.  
Orhen: Smart choice. I didn't think you was going to fight me instead. Now, I won't hold back now.  
Terrance: You're going to be done. Orhen: Heart destruction!  
(A lot of red energy starts coming out of Orhen's chest and targets at Terrance)  
Terrance: Hah!  
(Terrance jumps really high, but the attack almost hits Tretris and Jasmine)  
Tretris: Aaaaghh! Hey! Don't try to kill us! This is supposed to be your battle.  
Orhen: Silence. You have no part with this! Now, it is my turn.  
(Orhen summons red lines to grab Terrance) Terrance: Gah! She got me!  
Orhen: That's right. You can't escape from me! Terrance: Yeah, but this is my only chance. Haaagh! (Terrance flames up the red lines)  
Orhen: Aaaaghh! You filthy vermin! You won't keep that up!  
(Orhen throws Terrance to Tretris) Tretris: Ow!  
Terrance: No more giving up! Now, it's time for my special attack.  
(Terrance summons a big ball of flame) Terrance: Eat this!  
(Terrance throws the big ball of flame at Orhen) Orhen: Ha!  
(Orhen slices the flame in half)  
Orhen: Too pathetic. No wonder you can't defeat me. Crystal eraser!  
(Orhen throws a red crystal at Terrance)  
Terrance: Gaaagh!  
(The red crystal went through Terrance)  
Terrance: Not bad. But it's going to take much more attacks to kill me.  
(Terrance takes the crystal out of his chest)  
Orhen: Alright, you seem to challenge me then. Very well. Shallow misery!  
(Orhen summons massive dark souls at Terrance and teared his skin apart)  
Terrance: Ah! Gah! Aaaaaghhh!!!  
Orhen: Now for the final touch. Broken dreams!  
(Orhen starts shooting red energy at Terrance)  
Orhen: Hm-hm. Bye.  
(Orhen snaps her fingers and then the red energy exploded Terrance)  
Terrance: Okay... that almost killed me.  
Orhen: Well, it looks like you were fun. But I'm still taking out the others. They will perish in hell until the demons will put their souls into destruction!  
Tretris: You can't kill us! You just can't!  
Orhen: Why won't you stop saying the same thing and just prove it?!  
(Orhen uses red lines to grab Tretris and threw in the air)  
Tretris: AAAAAGHHHHHAAGHH!!!  
Orhen: Now, you look very weak. I won't be bothered to destroy you.  
John: That is so rude! I can't believe you think of me like that!  
Orhen: Well, I fought a lot of mortals that are like you, but you're just pathetic.  
John: You are a bad Woman! Celan could totally kill you if she could!  
Orhen: Don't surprise me. She's dead already. The only thing that is left is her body. So, she won't be useful.  
John: No... I can't believe you!  
Orhen: Well, that's true. Now, I'm going back to the palace since all of you are useless. So long for now.  
(Orhen vanishes)  
John: That Woman can't be right. She has to be lying! There's no way that Celan is dead! That's a lie!  
Tretris: AAAAAAAGHHHAAGHH!!!  
(Tretris fell from the air and landed on Jasmine)  
Jasmine: Ow! What was that?  
Tretris: What? Jasmine?  
Jasmine: Oh, is it you, Tretris? Are you the one who did that?  
Tretris: Well, it was not like I actually did it on purpose. I was thrown to the air and fell onto you. I'm so sorry.  
Jasmine: I forgive you.  
Tretris: What?!  
Jasmine: Hm? Did I say something wrong?  
Tretris: No, usually you get mad and hit me for doing that.  
Jasmine: Huh, that does sound like something I would do. I don't know what happened.  
Hethron: I'm confused. What happened to her? Terrance: Aaaaaghh!  
(Terrance gets up)  
Terrance: If you didn't hear what Orhen just said when she left moments ago, let me help you remember. Her misery and sadness is gone.  
Tretris: What? How does that work?  
Terrance: Well, misery mostly happens when you feel anger, depression and fear. In this way of Jasmine, she can't feel sad or angry. Meaning that her feelings from Anger and sadness are taken away.  
Tretris: What?! So, the old Jasmine is gone?!  
Terrance: In my thoughts, yes. She is pretty much a broken shell now.  
Tretris: Aaaaaaghhhh...  
(Tretris fell to the ground)  
Jasmine: Is he alright? I think he passed out.  
Terrance: Nah, he'll be alright for a couple of moments.  
Hethron: Well, at least I can get some of her cunt when she's not mad!  
(Teras starts walking around the hallway)  
Teras: Where the hell is she? I can't believe that bastard took her! I'm going to kill them!  
???: {Whining}  
Teras: Hm? That's Kitlit for sure. She's really annoying with that loud crying!  
(Teras can find Kitlit scratching her face until they were blood marks)  
Kitlit: {Whining}  
Teras: Kitlit, what the hell happened to you?! You look like a mess!  
Kitlit: Cheese... cheese...  
Teras: {Sigh} Oh god! She's starting to go back to the past! Kitlit, stop being scared! You are a Psychopath, well I can see why. But, you have to overgrow from your past mistakes.  
Kitlit: I can't... forget about... those mistakes!  
Teras: Stop fucking around! I know you're crazy, but you're not this fucking crazy! No matter how much of a insane person you are. You can be our insane person!  
Kitlit: Yeah! I will be making more payback! I will kill everyone and make them feel blood! I will drink all of their blood! I will make them die with all of their blood gone!  
Teras: I think I said a bit too much. Now, be on guard for any trespasser that is going to come here. And if you fail, I will turn you into a litter box! Now go!  
Kitlit: Meowf! You got it, pal! I got this one in a fishy job! Cat pun! Now, you will not be worried!  
(Kitlit runs through the hallway)  
Teras: I really don't know why she is in this group in the first place...  
(Tretris starts getting up) Tretris: Uhhh...  
Jasmine: Oh, it seems that you've gotten up. Is it wrong if I feel this way?  
Tretris: No, no. It's fine. I'm sure we will be okay with it.  
Jasmine: But it seems like you don't really value the time to see me like this. Is there something wrong?  
Tretris: No, don't worry about it, Jasmine. I still care if you feel this way. And besides, you will be still be okay.  
Jasmine: Oh, you are so kind. Tretris: Oh, thank you!  
Terrance: All of this talking makes me wanna barf!  
John: Yeah, this is strange of they have a relationship now. They would probably get married.  
Terrance: Don't think about it like that, John. That would be weird. Too weird...  
Hethron: For fuck sake! Stop trying to hit on Jasmine! I want to hit on her!  
(Hethron pushes Tretris out of the way) Tretris: Aaaaghh!  
Hethron: Hey, Jasmine. It seems that you remember me. Would you want to--  
Jasmine: I'm sorry. But, I was just having some time with Tretris. Please excuse me.  
(Jasmine walks away from Hethron and heads to Tretris)  
Jasmine: Are you okay? That did took a really hard push.  
Tretris: Thanks for caring.  
Hethron: What is this bullshit?! She hasn't even tried to talk to me and falls for the Panzy loser?! That is so unfair!  
Terrance: Stop complaining. Now, we need to get to them before they obliterate us.  
Jasmine: Okay, but isn't there a way for us to do that?  
Terrance: God, you sound weird without your usual anger... Well, the only ones that can probably defeat them are me, Shiron and Annie. But, Annie is dead. So, there's only me and Shiron.  
(Shiron gets up)  
Shiron: Hey! Don't try to say that I can't handle a battle by myself! I can do better shit than your usual flame attacks!  
Terrance: Let's not argue. We might waste time right now. Now, let's go.  
(Terrance starts walking up ahead)  
Shiron: That little Shithead thinks he's better...  
(Shiron gets up and cracks her neck)  
Shiron: Well, two can play that game!  
John: That won't be much easier since it's up there to the sky.  
Tretris: Wait, if we're going to that place in the sky, should we head over there with someone that can take us there?  
Shiron: That would be easier if we had Annie alive! Now, how many times do I have to tell you?!  
Jasmine: Shiron, you don't care about Annie. You just want Annie for her ability. That's why you changed when you felt that way in the beach.  
Shiron: That's not-- (Shiron looks down) Shiron: That's not--  
Jasmine: You don't want to say it, that's fine. But, still. Lying about it is not getting you anywhere. You have to face it and tell the truth.  
Shiron: Jasmine... I know you're helping, but I can't lie to a friend. Fine, I don't love Annie! I only want Annie for her power. So, is that what you want from me?!  
Jasmine: Not everyone has a good charm. Just forget about your problems and face it.  
Shiron: Hmmmmm... You really are a true friend. A true friend that I don't want!  
(Shiron picks up Annie) Jasmine: Shiron!  
Shiron: Now, Annie. Be alive! Make your life be awaken! I want you to be alive!  
Jasmine: It won't work because you don't love her.  
Shiron: No! Shut up! I know what to do! I was a Christian before, but now nothing comes back if I sit here and feel sorrow! I know what God needs! He needs my faith to bring her back to life! I love you, Annie! I want to see you again, Annie! Give us your power, Annie!  
(Annie starts feeling a little bit of light inside of core)  
Annie: Hmmm...  
Jasmine: It's not going to work. You don't have the true love.  
Shiron: You don't know anything, Jasmine. You will be thankful if I finish this!  
Tretris: Stop it!  
(Tretris tackles Shiron)  
Shiron: Get off! I will shoot if you stop me!  
(Shiron gets her pistol and kicks Tretris)  
Tretris: Ah!  
Shiron: Now, get away!  
Jasmine: You are not normal. This wasn't you from before.  
Shiron: I don't care! I need her! You don't need me! I was just going have her so I can be much more useful around her. Stop messing with my life!  
(A flashback starts coming to Shiron's head) [Flashback]  
Shiron: Annie, you're different now. You're an Angel now.  
Annie: I should've thank you for caring about me. Shiron: Huh?  
Annie: You are a good friend.  
(Annie hugs Shiron)  
Shiron: Um... Annie. Annie: Hm?  
Shiron: You're welcome. Annie: Hm-hm.  
Shiron's mind: For now.  
(The flashback ended)  
Shiron: You can't tell me what I can't do! I can lie to her and make her think that I am telling her the truth! You need to die for being born, Jasmine!  
(Shiron drops Annie to the ground and points her pistol at Jasmine)  
Jasmine: Doing this will make you not solve everything. You're still hurting from the inside.  
Shiron: Quiet!  
(Shiron shoots the bullet from out of her pistol) Tretris: Jasmine!  
(Annie slices the bullet with the light spears) Annie: Shiron, what are you doing?!  
Shiron: What?! Annie... I thought you were dead!  
Annie: I was dead. But my soul felt that you were trying to kill Jasmine and it wanted me to save her. You were my enemy this whole time. And you never changed when you lied to me!  
Shiron: No, you're wrong! I did change! I just want the better for you to become my friend!  
Annie: Your friend. That was only because you wanted my power. And those times you didn't want me to battle with you, you were afraid that I would get destroyed. Jasmine is the only one who cares about me... slightly. But she cares more than you do!  
Shiron: Don't make me fight you, Annie! Because I will! I'm not afraid to kill you!  
Annie: Shiron, you can't defeat me. You are hurt and still have blood marks. I don't want to kill you.  
Shiron: Just kill me! I'm not afraid to die! I will hope to see you when you lose your halo!  
Annie: Fine, I am very sorry to do this. I never want to do this in the first place. But if you want it, you will never be forgiven after this.  
(Annie points her light spears at Shiron)  
Annie: Let us battle, Enemy.  
Shiron: I won't hold back. You will regret taking this chance!  
(Shiron gets two of her pistols)  
Shiron: Die!  
(Shiron shoots two of her pistols at Annie)  
Annie: Hah!  
(Annie shoots her light beam at Shiron)  
Shiron: Gah!  
(Shiron rolls to the other side to dodge the light beam)  
Shiron: I'm not going to let you win!  
(Shiron takes a grenade and throws at Annie)  
Annie: Ah! You... will never survive. Light chamber!  
(Annie puts a light chamber around Shiron)  
Shiron: Annie. you can't keep this up! I will destroy you!  
Annie: Not with this one. You can't escape from this chamber. Meaning if you touch the light, it will burn your skin off.  
Shiron: What?! You can't be serious!  
(Shiron tries getting out of the light chambers, but it starts burning her skin)  
Shiron: No! Aaaagahhaghhh!!! I can't die to you!  
Annie: Shiron, you will be demolished until you will be gone. This will be my final goodbye to you.  
Shiron: No! I can give you--  
Annie: Goodbye, Shiron.  
(Annie blasts Shiron apart with her light beam)  
Jasmine: You destroyed her?  
Annie: Yes. But I will be keeping her soul just in case.  
(Annie starts grabbing Shiron's soul)  
Annie: You thought you were innocent? Being a Liar doesn't give you a better life. (Annie puts away Shiron's soul)  
Annie: Now, where did that Woman go when she killed me?  
Tretris: Wait, you can still live without a heart?  
Annie: I can live if my soul gets recreated if it is turned into light. And one person made me come back.  
Tretris: Who was it?  
(Annie points at Jasmine)  
Jasmine: Wait, me?  
(Annie starts nodding yes)  
Jasmine: Could you please say "yes" or "no"? Because nodding doesn't really help either.  
Annie: Yes. You were the one who saved me. Now, where did she go?  
Tretris: I remember, she said that they were going to Shindred Palace, something like that...  
John: That must be where Celan is kept since Orhen said she was dead.  
Annie: Alright. Jasmine, let's go over there. I will transport you and me to get there faster.  
Jasmine: Okay, but what about Tretris? Can he come along?  
Annie: Yes. Is there going to be one more person? Hethron: Me! Me!  
John: I want to come too. I want to see if Celan is okay. I never seen her for a long time, but I just want to know if she's actually there.  
Annie: Okay. John and Tretris will come with us.  
Hethron: What the fuck?! Did you not hear me?! I want to go too!  
Annie: Now, we need to go now! It is time. (Annie lifts her arms up)  
Annie: Angel of light, come to me!  
(Annie starts getting a glowing aura)  
Annie: Shina! Quitenaaaaaaaa!  
(Annie starts forming a circle of light around her, Jasmine, Tretris and John)  
Annie: Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaghhhh...  
(The light shines around them)  
Annie: Shinrez!  
(Annie, Jasmine, Tretris and John transported to Shindred Palace)  
Hethron: Assholes! I wish she was dead when she battled Shiron!  
(Hethron starts trying to find Terrance)  
Hethron: Now we gotta to do that same shit again...  
(Annie transported to the ground with Jasmine, Tretris and John)  
Annie: We're here. Shindred Palace. John: I really hope that Celan is here.  
Tretris: Let's just be sure to get Jasmine back to normal and go home.  
Annie: Right.  
???: Not so fast, good Pals!  
(Kitlit appears)  
John: It's her again!  
Tretris: What do you want? This is not a good time to fight.  
Kitlit: Ha, Meowf! You know what I want. I want something that is so special. Something that is so filled up. And it is always in one place. Your blood.  
Jasmine: She isn't like the one from before. She's much more different than last time.  
Kitlit: You're the one to talk. I thought you were Mrs. Angry Pants! Oh, I guess you don't have a pair. Since Rimettar took your clothes. Ha ha ha ha!!!  
Jasmine: That doesn't bother me since I don't need them right now. I am good without them if it's saving more time.  
Kitlit: ... Ummm... did ya hit your head? Because I usually expect for you to respond with a hateful comment.  
Jasmine: Just stop being so psychotic and give up. No wonder we don't see you that often.  
Kitlit: Gah! You're being so weird! You can't tell me what to do! I can live on and become more crazier whatever I want! I will kill you until you will come into pieces!  
(Kitlit rushes at Jasmine) Tretris: Jasmine! Do something!  
Annie: She's not doing anything. The only way to stop her is to use my power. Light wall!  
(Annie summons a light wall right in front of Jasmine, and then Kitlit stops)  
Kitlit: What? That light... But that doesn't mean that I won't stop the one who's controlling it. Ha!  
(Kitlit throws a knife at Annie)  
Annie: Ah! No...  
(The light wall fades away)  
Kitlit: Ha! Now it's time!  
(Kitlit tries slashing Jasmine, but Jasmine dodges it) Jasmine: Ha!  
(Jasmine jumps away from Kitlit)  
Jasmine: That was unexpecting. I hope you have more.  
Kitlit: Ha, that was a good one. But it's time to use my power to speed it up!  
(Kitlit starts summoning her red aura) Kitlit: Try dodging this!  
(Kitlit starts slashing really quickly, but Jasmine dodges most of the slashes)  
Jasmine: You can't keep this up.  
Kitlit: Quit being a pushover!  
(Kitlit slashes Jasmine's stomach)  
Jasmine: Hm. You did much, but not much that I endure.  
Kitlit: I'm not weak! You're just saying that because you can't kill me! I need to use more power!  
(Kitlit starts gaining up a lot of red aura)  
Kitlit: Now keep yourself away from this feeling! (Kitlit starts grabbing the ground)  
Kitlit: Fury anger!  
(Kitlit starts charging a lot of power)  
Kitlit: You will not kill me from this state, you will die here! Your body will be crushed until I'll break every bone.  
Jasmine: Very interesting. I would love to see you try.  
Kitlit: Quiet! Every word you say makes me want to cut my ears open! Just suffer all of this pain!  
(Kitlit rushes at Jasmine)  
Kitlit: No running away!  
(Kitlit senses something nearby)  
Kitlit: Huh?  
(A smoke grenade falls from the air and a lot of smoke starts coming from the smoke grenade)  
Kitlit: Gah! What is this?! This can't be happening! ???: Nothing of this should be thankful.  
(A person appears and turns its eye's light green and starts controlling Kitlit's body function)  
Kitlit: No... You... Traitor...  
(Kitlit starts losing all of her aura)  
Tretris: What just happened?!  
Annie: Someone came. And she looks just like Jasmine.  
???: Don't you miss me, Jasmine? It's been a while.  
Jasmine: Wait... Jessie?  
(Jessie appears)  
Jessie: Glad to see my little Sis is still grown with her problems. Just like a big reunion.  
(Rimettar appears)  
Rimettar: I wouldn't say if it's an reunion since Jasmine is not like this from before.  
Jessie: Don't be like that. Jasmine is still coming away from being a Woman now.  
Jasmine: What happened? And how did you even find us here?  
Jessie: Well, since I saw this so called for a "Show". I found out that you got to this place. Which I had to take a helicopter with my operators. And the special thing is that I found Rimettar.  
Rimettar: Isn't that ordinary? Well, if you want to know more, it started it out just like this.  
(The flashback starts with Rimettar guarding the hallway)  
[Flashback]  
Rimettar telling the story: It started when I heard footsteps.  
Rimettar: No one will get through this hallway. I'm sure of it.  
(Rimettar starts hearing footsteps)  
Rimettar: Who's there? I know that you're here!  
(Rimettar starts seeing the person)  
Rimettar: No! It's you! It can't be...  
(The person appears to be Jessie)  
Jessie: Ha! Glad to see you again, Rimettar! Been a long time to find you here.  
Rimettar: Je-- Jessie. I never knew that you was going to come back. I really missed you.  
(Rimettar starts hugging Jessie)  
Jessie: Come on, Buddy. Don't be ashamed. Now, we just have to find Jasmine and see if she's around here.  
Rimettar: She's not around here. I feel that someone is going to have Jasmine and something else is going to be changed if we wait.  
Jessie: Well, we'll just wait. And I'm pretty sure it won't be a long time.  
Rimettar: Yes, the only way that will keep us together is to be here together.  
Jessie: That's right. You're always the one who keeps good ideas, huh?  
Rimettar: I would say so.  
(Rimettar jumps up to the vents)  
Jessie: What are you doing?  
Rimettar: Just get up here. These guys will see you and demolish you if you stay down there.  
Jessie: Well, isn't that why I taught you how to be stronger?  
Rimettar: Yeah, but these ones are powerful. They will rip off your limbs if they see you. I don't want us to get separated.  
Jessie: Alright, if you say so.  
(Jessie gets up to the vents)  
Rimettar: You should be safe here.  
Jessie: Yeah, but aren't you supposed to be worried about yourself with these guys?  
Rimettar: I'm not an enemy around them. I am actually a companion to them. These people will destroy me if I try to betray them. And I can't make that happen if you're here.  
Jessie: That's kinda hard for you to do in a young age. But you're still a strong girl from that.  
Rimettar: Hm. I'm glad that we're going to wait here together. I want to be with you forever.  
(The flashback ends)  
Rimettar: That's what pretty much happened. But I don't want to put so much context to make it sound longer.  
Jasmine: That's okay. I don't really mind that much since it's not a long story.  
Jessie: Hm? Jasmine doesn't respond like that. She mostly gets annoyed and throws a comment of how she hates it. Hm...  
(Jessie gets close to Jasmine and slaps her face) Jessie: She's not herself. What happened to her?  
Tretris: Those other guys took out her misery and sadness away and put it in a power thing.  
Jessie: Well, I'm sure paying them a visit won't be too hard. Oh, and Jasmine. If you have problems, keep this.  
(Jessie throws a pistol at Jasmine) Jasmine: A pistol?  
Jessie: Yeah, you really derserve it. Since you need protection from others, I've given you a way that will give you much more power.  
Jasmine: Thanks, Jessie.  
Jessie: Now, you guys look after Jasmine. She is more different than before, I guess... Alright, let's go, Rimettar.  
Rimettar: I can't come. Jessie: What? Why not?  
Rimettar: Because I just said that "if they spot me betraying them, I will be killed". So, I can't take that risk.  
Jessie: Okay, you can stay. I'm going to get Jasmine back to the way she was.  
(Jessie heads inside of the Shindred palace)  
Rimettar: So much for being a Traitor. Teras is going to kill me.  
Annie: Don't feel bad, you can still feel a new hope that will save you some time to spare.  
Rimettar: Fuck you, Angel. I don't need to listen to your pleas of nothing.  
Annie: Okay... I'm going to find that Woman so I can find out about my Mother. I am so worried to know now! I can't keep it forever.  
(Annie heads to the Shindred palace)  
Rimettar: Never going to bother with their problems. I don't want the worse for me.  
(Hethron tries to find Terrance)  
Hethron: Where the hell is he? He needs to take me to Jasmine!  
Terrance: Stop raising your voice.  
Hethron: Well, stop being an Asshole all of the time and try being useful! The others already gone to the skies and I'm lost now!  
Terrance: And what do you want me to do?  
Hethron: Well, I don't know. Use your transportation flame thing again.  
Terrance: I'm actually going alone. I don't need to be with you guys right now.  
Hethron: Wait, I thought you knew where Shindred Palace was.  
Terrance: I didn't want to lie to you guys. I just wanted to be much more stronger so I can stop those guys. I just don't want to disappoint John and make him think that I'm not a good leader.  
Hethron: Well, what can you do?  
Terrance: I can transport you there to make you shut up.  
Hethron: Fine! Just do it! I'm sick of waiting! Terrance: Fine... Fire Transport...  
(Terrance throws a flame at Hethron making her go to the Shindred Palace)  
Terrance: Now it's time to find that next element. (Teras still walks over to try find Rimettar)  
Teras: Where the hell is she? I could've sworn that  
she was here!  
???: Teras!  
(Xenar appears while holding the power source)  
Xenar: There are people coming through this destination. There are only three that is coming here.  
Teras: Why are you telling me this now?! You're supposed to keep that thing charging!  
Xenar: I know. But it's almost done. All it needs is a few time. That way, the power source will be fully completed.  
???: Not this time.  
(Pain appears by Teras)  
Teras: Ha!  
(Teras jumps away from Pain)  
Teras: Xenar, go! Just find a safer place to keep that away from intruders!  
Xenar: Right.  
(Xenar vanishes)  
Pain: You thought you can take over and keep this continuing? Hm. You're probably the only one that doesn't know what you're doing.  
Teras: I might not, but that doesn't mean that I won't know what to do to you.  
(Teras gets her Kangana out)  
Teras: This is going to be fun.  
Jessie: It should be around here somewhere...  
???: My, my. You do seem to be someone that I know, but you're not actually the same.  
(Orhen appears)  
Orhen: I guess we never saw each other.  
Jessie: Yeah, but who are you supposed to be?  
Orhen: I am Orhen. I am a Demon who is very powerful. And I will crush you into millions of bugs.  
Jessie: Alright, but I'm not falling down until I get  
Jasmine back to herself.  
Orhen: Then, I shall start it with a surprising attack. White Tribulation.  
(Orhen starts summoning white creatures underneath the ground starts grabbing Jessie)  
Jessie: Gah! What is this?!  
Orhen: This is one of the demon's tactics that is called the "White Tribulation". I summoned these creatures so they can strangle your insides. There is no escape from them.  
Jessie: No! I have to get Jasmine back to normal!  
Orhen: Oh, you really like her? It seems I saw you before with someone else then...  
Jessie: You don't know what you're talking about! I've never seen you before!  
Orhen: Hm. Then allow me to make you know more. (Orhen gets her blade out)  
Orhen: Ha!  
(Orhen slashes Jessie)  
Jessie: Gah!  
(Jessie kneels down to the ground)  
Orhen: If you know so much about Jasmine, then you should know so much about her father too. You never knew what happened between us. You wasn't even there when I met him.  
Jessie: You don't know who he is... You're just telling lies...  
Orhen: I see that you don't usually get frustated just like Jasmine. It seems that you have a soft spot for a old friend that faded away from your past.  
Jessie: No... I have...  
Orhen: I guess you're useless now. There's no point of fighting you if you're like this. Guess this is goodbye since you're weak without anger.  
(Orhen starts walking away)  
Jessie: No... it's not true. Father... knows who she is?  
Teras: You should be scared because I'm not going to let you win this easily.  
Pain: Alright, give me everything you got. Teras: Okay.  
(Teras starts rushing at Pain)  
Teras: Gaaaaghhhhh!!!  
(Teras gets thrown by Pain's darkness) Teras: Aghhah!  
Pain: You're still weak from before. No wonder you're nothing like your mother.  
Teras: I can still get better! Watch this!  
(Teras uses her Kangana to throw thunder at Pain)  
Pain: Black Whisper!  
(Pain goes through the thunder at went behind Teras)  
Teras: Ah! You're really starting annoy me! Hah!  
(Teras slashing Pain, but Pain grabbed Teras' Kangana)  
Teras: Hey! Let go!  
Pain: Now it's time for your weapon to be destroyed. Dark Fire!  
(Pain uses his Dark Fire to attack Teras) Teras: Ah!  
(Teras fell to the ground and broke her Kangana to pieces)  
Teras: What? No! This was the only powerful weapon to make me survive more! You can't do this to me! I was going to use less of my power!  
(Teras starts getting up)  
Teras: Fine, I'm not going easy on you this time! I don't even care if my blood will waste when I use this! I'm going to make you get torn apart!  
(Teras starts changing into her demon form)  
Teras: No more surrendering! You've done it this time! Spear flies!  
(Teras summons the spears to fly to Pain) Pain: Black Whisper!  
(Pain starts going through the spear flies and kicks Teras)  
Teras: You're really getting killed now!  
(Teras grabs Pain's leg and beats him to the ground) Teras: Die!  
(Teras summons her yellow lines to grab Pain)  
Pain: Well, it seems you were holding all of your power from the start. Didn't know that you had any thought processing from that plan.  
Teras: Shut your filthy damn mouth! I don't even care anymore! I will break you apart!  
(Teras tangles Pain way harder)  
Teras: I'm going to devour you so you can fade away! No one is going to stop me!  
(Annie starts flying and sees Pain)  
Annie: Whuh? Pain! You got here way quicker than I thought! Don't worry, I'll save--  
(A red line grabs Annie's leg)  
Annie: Gah!  
???: I see you're still alive, you weak Angel.  
(Orhen appears)  
Teras: Mother! Where is Xenar?! I can't keep up with killing this fool!  
Orhen: She's at the top of the palace. Be sure that you'll send your companions to defeat them.  
(Orhen disappears) Annie: Wait, what?  
Teras: Then, it won't be long until I'll kill you instead.  
Annie: No! You can't keep up while I'll take you down!  
Teras: Wild Screech!  
(The screech starts making Annie's mind getting out of order of what to do)  
Annie: What? What do I do? I can't... I can't remember why I was here...  
Teras: That should keep her up. Now, I'm sure leaving you here will be unnecessarily for my mother to finish you off!  
Pain: You still forgot about me! Shadow Slash! (Pain starts slashing Teras' face)  
Teras: Gah!  
(Teras lets go of Pain)  
Teras: I shouldn't be wasting my time with you. I'm going to settle this up to the top floor.  
(Teras vanishes)  
Pain: You can't get away until you will be stopped.  
(Pain picks up Annie)  
Pain: And I'm sure the daughter of Serania will not be givin up from a drastic tactic.  
(Pain starts transporting to the top of the palace while holding Annie)  
Tretris: So waiting is the only option?  
Rimettar: Well, yeah. That's the only thing we got to do now. I don't want to be the one to disappoint Teras. Oh, Jasmine, I forgot to give you back your clothes. Bleh!  
(Rimettar vomits out Jasmine's clothes half burnt) Jasmine: No, that's okay. I'm fine without them now.  
Rimettar: You are very strange in many ways, Jasmine. I still wonder if your sister likes you that way.  
(Xenar appears on top of the palace)  
Xenar: Alright, this should be a safer place. And I'm sure the rest of them will not get on top of here.  
(Orhen appears)  
Xenar: Orhen! You came here just in time.  
Orhen: Yes. Now, is the power source almost finished?  
Xenar: It is almost down. We just need 10 minutes.  
Orhen: Alright. And I'm sure keeping this will never be a problem then.  
(Orhen takes out the power of Kirongrenus)  
Orhen: We should have enough until the final wave will be done.  
Xenar: Orhen! We don't have enough. Orhen: What? What do you mean?  
Xenar: You lost your Kirongrenus when you fought Jasmine, meaning that it would subtract one off.  
Orhen: Wait...  
(Orhen starts counting with her fingers)  
Orhen: You're right. That wouldn't make so much sense if we missed one. Hm? Wait a second.  
(Orhen starts looking at the power of Kirongrenus) Orhen: I see something in this Kirongrenus.  
(Orhen takes a unmatched piece from the power of Kirongrenus)  
Xenar: Orhen, what is that?  
Orhen: Oh, I remember what this is! This is the peice that Jasmine took from me when I had that energy when we fought together. What a fool. I guess she didn't know that I wouldn't get it back when I had Celan's power.  
(Orhen takes Celan's power out of her body) Orhen: Aggghhaaghh!!!  
Xenar: Orhen!  
Orhen: I'll be alright. Hold onto this.  
(Orhen gives Celan's power to make Xenar hold it) Xenar: But this is a foolish idea.  
Orhen: Nothing's foolish when you have the hands of a Devil.  
(Orhen puts the Kirongrenus piece inside of her) Orhen: Now it needs to refill inside of my body. (Teras appears)  
Teras: Alright, I'm here! Now, what do we do?  
Orhen: Teras, we still need to wait until the power source will be charged. In that way, it will be completed.  
Teras: Alright, but can you put some clothes on? I'm tired of seeing your ass all of the time!  
Orhen: Don't be rude! How dare you speak of that way to me?!  
(Pain appears while holding Annie)  
Pain: Now, this is the end, Orhen and Teras. You both need to be stopped.  
(Pain puts Annie to the ground)  
Orhen: Oh, it's that boy again. Okay, here's two options I will give to you, Teras.  
Teras: What is it?  
Orhen: One: Don't let anyone get near Xenar. And two: Be sure you don't break your spine.  
Teras: Already got that planned out... (Teras flies over to Xenar)  
Orhen: So, you're in for a challenge, I see. Well, I will be ready for any action.  
(Orhen gets out her folded clothes and puts them on) Orhen: You will be destroyed into pieces.  
Pain: Fine. I am sure you will be stopped.  
Orhen: Then, let's go!  
(Orhen starts getting her blade out and rushes at Pain)  
Pain: Shadow Slash!  
(Pain starts clashing to Orhen's blade)  
Orhen: Ha, you got a charm for being alive. Heart Destruction!  
(A lot of red energy starts coming out of Orhen's chest and targets at Pain)  
Pain: Black Whisper!  
(Pain goes through the Orhen's attack)  
Orhen: No more turning away!  
(Orhen transports behind Pain)  
Pain: Raging Shallow!  
(Pain grew black spikes behind his back to attack Orhen)  
Orhen: It seems that power is coming in handy for you. But it doesn't mean that I don't have enough power.  
(Orhen cracks both of her fingers) Orhen: Calamity Breakdown.  
(Orhen starts summoning a symbol right in front of her to summon a red arm to grab Pain)  
Pain: Gah!  
Orhen: Now for the interesting part. Broken dreams!  
(Orhen starts shooting red energy at Pain)  
Pain: Gaaaaghhh!!!  
Orhen: So long for now.  
(Orhen snaps her fingers and then the red energy exploded Pain)  
Orhen: Now, you had enough, little boy? Pain: I am not giving up that easily!  
Orhen: You have guts. But not enough guts until I'll tear you apart.  
(Orhen starts summoning more red energy from her hand)  
Orhen: I still got more for you. Tretris: What is happening?!  
Rimettar: It seems like Orhen is trying to kill Pain. But he won't be surviving for much longer.  
Jasmine: Pain has to do this to make us feel safe.  
Rimettar: Jasmine, what part of saying are you trying to say?  
Jasmine: Hm? I'm just caring for him.  
Rimettar: You're not caring for him if you keep up being weak inside. That's the only thing that disgust me the most. No wonder Pain never liked you from the beginning.  
Jasmine: I don't understand of what you're saying.  
Rimettar: Of course you don't understand. That's the reason why no one liked you from before. You're selfish, useless, and always a complete Bastard around everyone. You have no hope. You're a big disgust around this whole world.  
Jasmine: Are you trying to say that I'm useless? John: Hey, I think that's enough--  
Rimettar: Yes, mainly because you are useless. And that's why you become a complete failure around this whole universe. Everyone that loves you doesn't show it because they hate you. I hate you. That's the reason why you were created into this world.  
(Jasmine gets in front of Rimettar) Jasmine: You don't know me, Asshole!  
Tretris: Hey, Jasmine, calm down! There's no need to be angry!  
Jasmine: Shut the fuck up! I'm not talking to you! Now, why the hell do you think that I'm not being useful is really the only reason why I was created?!  
Rimettar: Because you're never useful. You are a sore bitch in your view of being created. Death is the only way to end your problem. And you should keep it around until the end.  
Jasmine: You can't say that I'm not useful! I am always useful! I know what to do to be useful!  
Rimettar: Then prove it. I want you to be useful to show how much you put care around this world. Swallow all of your sorrow. I dare you to do it.  
Jasmine: Fine! I'll show you who's wrong! I'm going to save Pain if it's the only thing that I'm going to do!  
(Jasmine runs to the palace)  
Tretris: Rimettar, why did you do that? Jasmine didn't even do anything wrong to you.  
Rimettar: She was getting really boring. I wanted her to change her feelings to make her feel that way. I've heard you said she lost her misery and sadness. So that's why I helped.  
Tretris: Ri-- Rimettar?  
Rimettar: Just don't talk anymore. I hate it when Nuisances talk to me.  
Jasmine: I'm going to show her! She's going to be so wrong after this!  
(Jasmine starts seeing Jessie laying on the ground) Jasmine: Jessie? What is wrong?  
Jessie: I don't know what to do... There was a woman named Orhen... and she started to know about our father and...  
Jasmine: Wait... she knows who our dad is?!  
Jessie: I don't know. What if she knows everything about us?  
Jasmine: Jessie, come on. That would be stupid. Why the hell would Orhen know that much about the both of us?  
Jessie: Yeah, you might have a point.  
Jasmine: Now, let's go and kick some ass! Jessie: That's the Jasmine I've been looking for! (Jessie gets up)  
Jessie: We're going to do this together! Jasmine: Right!  
(Jasmine and Jessie heads upstairs)  
Orhen: Crystal Eraser!  
(Orhen throws red crystal at Pain)  
Pain: {Panting} That was weak.  
Orhen: You're starting to make me furious right now. I am done with your folly!  
???: Pain!  
(Jasmine and Jessie appears)  
Orhen: Oh, it's Jasmine and her friend.  
Jessie: Actually, I'm Jasmine's sister, Jessie.  
Orhen: Well, you will be dying if you fight me. I am unstoppable.  
Jasmine: Jessie, don't think of any ideas in your mind.  
Jessie: Wait, how am I going to do that? Jasmine: She can read your mind!  
(Jasmine starts rushing at Orhen, but Teras starts pinning her to the ground)  
Jasmine: Gaaaghh!!!  
Teras: Jasmine, I haven't seen you gotten up since the last time I fought you.  
Jasmine: I'll beat you this time. Fair and square, Teras!  
Teras: Dipshit, you know that I'm going to fucking destroy you.  
Jasmine: Let's just do it with a simple way. This time with no energy.  
Teras: Okay, that seems really easy. I will accept that.  
(Teras lets go of Jasmine, and then Jasmine got up, and then Teras back to normal)  
Jasmine: I'm going to make you sorry.  
Teras: You're a real dumbass if you think you can beat me like this. But then again, I don't really expect that much from you.  
Jasmine: Then give me your first attack.  
Teras: Alright, but this will be started with a very surprising way to show you that I'm not easy to play with. Hey, Jasmine. What was the first word I said to you when I first saw you?  
Jasmine: Ummmmm... How the hell am I supposed to know that?  
Teras: So you don't.  
(Teras punches Jasmine's face)  
Jasmine: Hey, how the hell was that fair?!  
Teras: I didn't expect for you to remember since you don't have brain cells to know that much.  
Jasmine: Alright, now you're pissing me off! (Jasmine punches Teras' face)  
Teras: Wow, didn't expect a punch from a woman. Now it's my turn!  
(Teras grabs Jasmine's leg and slams her to the ground)  
Jasmine: Gah! Jessie, get the girl that has the hood! Jessie: Wait, I thought you said that I need to-- Jasmine: Forget what I said! Just do it so we can-- (Teras punches Jasmine's stomach)  
Jasmine: Plaaagh!  
(Jasmine starts spouting out blood)  
Teras: Shut the hell up! I'm not done with you yet!  
(Teras kicks Jasmine to the air)  
Jasmine: Ah!  
(Teras transports behind Jasmine)  
Teras: Now it's time for the biggest damage I'm going to give to you!  
(Teras takes Jasmine to the ground and slams her to the ground)  
Jasmine: Aaaaaghhhh!!!  
Jessie: Um... well... I don't know what to do.  
(Jessie slowly takes a pistol from out of her pocket) Jessie: Okay... I can't be giving up so easily.  
Orhen: Not so fast, Jessie. You don't need to be a bad girl! Bleeding spikes!  
(Red spikes appearing above Jessie)  
Jessie: Aggghhhaaaghh!!! Haaaghh!!!  
Orhen: Now it should be time for it to be done. Xenar, start the precision.  
Xenar: Alright, it is time to do this!  
(Xenar summoning the power source and it starts summoning a Demonic angel with half dark and half light)  
Orhen: Yes! Yes! Now, it will be here to destroy all of these nuisances in this destination!  
Xenar: Yes! Indeed.  
Rimettar: There's no time to be here.  
(Rimettar puts on her hoodie)  
Rimettar: I must go.  
(Rimettar vanishes)  
Tretris: Wait! Rimettar!  
Teras: It's about time!  
(Jasmine starts coughing a lot of blood)  
Jessie: Jasmine...  
(Hethron appears)  
Hethron: Okay. Now, Jasmine, I will give you a big-(Hethron starts looking at what's happening) Hethron: What the fuck is that thing?!  
Orhen: Now, nothing can stop us! Nothing will!  
???: Trance Time!  
(The time starts getting stopped)  
Orhen's mind: That old man...  
(Orhen starts breaking through the timeline)  
Orhen: Show yourself! I know you're here!  
(Orhen starts looking around)  
Orhen: Damn it! He got away! So very unstained that it had to be like this.  
(Orhen snaps her fingers to make time go back to normal)  
Teras: Wait, what happened? Where did Jasmine and the others go?  
Orhen: Don't worry about it! I got the other plan for you to do! Go to The Natural Spikers and destroy everything that is there!  
Teras: I got it! (Teras disappeared)  
Orhen: And Xenar, stay here with me. And be sure to send this demon with Teras.  
Xenar: Alright.  
(Xenar sent the demonic angel with Teras)  
Orhen: No one out smarts me. Not even an enemy of mine.  
(Sasam transported right by the palace)  
Sasam: Well, that was exciting. I really hope that we find them. And please fear not, I will be useful until they will call me. Which they don't... Now, will Orhen have her final plans? Or will everyone be executed? Stay tuned for some more "Super Stupid Show 69". We will be waiting for your excitement.


End file.
